


A Taste of Home

by starlitpurple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's having a hard time adjusting to her new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was my (very first!) entry for the fma_fic_contest comm on livejournal for prompt 163: Coffee. It's also my very first stab at FMA fanfic, and, to my great surprise, won first place for the week! Yay! \o/ Lovely banner made by sonjajade.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [](http://s1117.photobucket.com/albums/k593/StarlitPurple/?action=view&current=ATasteofHome-1stplace.png)
> 
>   
> 

Feet shuffled across a room filled with foreign items—her room now, Maria's mind filled in with a pang of sadness. It was hard to believe that just mere weeks ago she'd been a normal Amestrian soldier grieving over the loss of her superior officer.

She never thought his murder would be pinned on her.

Everything had spun out of her control since then, from her imprisonment to her upcoming execution, to escaping, to being “executed” by Mustang, to making her way out of the country and eventually, finally, leading her to her new home in Xing.

She sank down into the chair her hand had been resting on and took the cup from the tray that had been brought for her. It wasn't steaming anymore, but the cup was still warm in her hands. The taste was familiar where nothing else was and a grim smile curved her lips as she remembered what the kind servant girl had told her.

_“It's not Amestrian blend, but Fu thought you would like this more than tea.”_

She took another sip of the coffee, closed her eyes, and thought of a home she didn't belong to anymore. There wasn't a desert to stop her tears now.


End file.
